chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Swept Away Chapter Three
Balloon's POV I abruptly wake up, feeling more down. Yes..I had a nightmare.. "No..no..no.." ''-------------------------------------------------NIGHTMARE STARTS'' "Mom..Mom..where are you?! It's me, Balloon. Your eldest son. Come back on Earth, we miss you." I saw Mom with blood all over her body. She holds up a knife. "This is what you get for giving me heart failure! Utter DISGRACE!" {PANTING} I try to run as fast as I could. But no matter how hard I tried..she always found me. "Since YOU killed ME, it's my turn to kill YOU!" {SLICING SOUNDS} ''------------------------------------------------------NIGHTMARE ENDS'' After that night, I never felt the same way again. I mean, I still love Mom--I always will. But..that nightmare was so..off. Balloony comes into my room, frowning. "Bro, you were screaming at the top of your lungs." My face flushes light pink. "What of it?!" He looks concerned. "You feeling okay?" I shake my head, trying not to tear up again. "Yes, but go get ready for school. I'll be down in a bit." I say. Balloony left the room. Phew! That was a CLOSE one. He almost found out about.."it". Okay, I'm ready to get up now. After leaving my bedroom, I walk downstairs to start the day. ''---------------------------------------------------------Minutes Later..'' Our school isn't that far from the house. Thank goodness for that..because even though I'm seventeen now, I can't afford a car. Balloony pinches me. "OUCH! That HURT!" I rub my arm. He smirks. "It's okay 'big brother'. I'll take GOOD CARE of you!" I roll my eyes. "In your DREAMS!" But he doesn't stop messing with me. No matter what I did, he wouldn't leave me alone. {CHUCKLING} I feel something..weird. Wait..did he?! BALLOONY IS HOLDING MY HAND...?! "Loony, please stop this madness! I am NOT a baby, and I will NOT be treated like one!" He's giggling because it's what BABIES do. "LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE LOONY!" my face is as red as a tomato. Balloony laughs even harder. "Okay chibi Loon." I roll my eyes. What a dumb nickname. A few seconds later, we were finally at school. Our town is kinda small, so this is the only high school around here. {DEEP BREATH} Here I go..with "this".. Students stare at me. {WHISPERS} "Is that Balloon? The older brother?!" "Yeah, you're kidding right?! He looks like a toddler!" "TELL me about it!" My face turns bright red with embarrassment. I edge closer to Balloony. I just couldn't help it. He looks angry. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he hisses. I motion to the taunting students. I have to get away from them. "Um..you DO know you're making it worse by clinging to me?!" {BELL RINGS} {PACING} "Come on Loon, let's go to homeroom." I sigh. "...FINE." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Yay! We made it on time. Our homeroom teacher, Miss Mango, greets us with a smile. "Good morning class." "Good morning Miss Mango." She points to some papers on her desk. "Here's the warm up assignment. If you need help, ask a peer or myself. But I can't help ALL of you at once." I pick up a sheet, and sit back down. It doesn't seem so hard, the math was only pre-algebra. Now that I think about it, other than the ruthless taunts, this day may turn out very well! That is..until I hear THIS: "Oh, and if you finish early, you can get a chocolate chip cookie." I think about Mom in heaven, watching over me and Balloony..still smiling. Bless her heart. There is NO other mother like her in this world.. {SNIFFLING} Balloony glares at me. "You better not make a scene." he warned. I blink to stop the tears. It kinda helped..a little bit. As soon as I finish the work, I decided to take a little nap. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "WAKE UP SHORTIE!" ACK! That scared the helium out of me! {GIGGLING, CHUCKLING, and LAUGHING} "Where's his parents at?!" "Don't know, don't care." I want to just BURST into tears again.. Balloony shakes his head. "It's the end of Homeroom. Don't wanna be late again DO YOU?!" I sigh again. This day is NOT going as I expected. But what could I do about it now?! "No.." I mumble. {RUNNING} I can't be doing "this" anymore. Sooner or later, the ENTIRE SCHOOL will find out that me and Balloony are orphans. ''-----------------------------------------------------------------Lunchtime'' UGHHH, the absolute worst time of day. Lunch.. As the other students and I stand in line, millions of hallucinations just take over my mind. "EARTH TO BALLOON!" I hear Balloony shout. Everyone else is laughing for the fiftieth time today. I just wish I had the courage to stand up for myself. {SIZZLING} The principal is up on stage, announcing what's for lunch. "Gooooood afternoon students!!! Today's lunch is beef stroganoff, with mashed potatoes, and for dessert..CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!!!" The whole student body cheers in excitement..except me. Balloony pinches me again, but this time..it hurt EVEN MORE. "What do you want from me Loony?!?!" I sigh. He frowns. "Aren't you happy that we have chocolate chip cookies for dessert?" NO..I AM NOT. As my eyes refill with salty tears again, Balloony stares at me. "Balloon..what's wrong?!" I drop my lunch tray, and storm out of the cafeteria. "Just GO AWAY BALLOONY!" He frowns. "Come ON! I'm your younger brother. You can tell me ANYTHING." I shout even louder. "JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! THE WHOLE SCHOOL HATES ME NOW THANKS TO YOU!!!! GO TO HELL ALREADY..JEEZ!!" Everyone gasps. Balloony just shrugs. "Hold on to my lunch tray guys. I gotta chase after my 'older' brother." ''------------------------------------------------------------A Few Minutes Later..'' I found the nurse's office. Luckily, the nurse was there, so I come in. "Hi there! I'm Nurse Fiji. What's your name?" she asks. "B-Balloon." Her facial expression turns sour. "..You have a brother, right? And your parents are..DEAD?!" ONCE AGAIN, I crumble to the floor, filled with sorrow and shame. "Honey! Are you okay?!" I shake my head. "N-No. C-Can I-I h-hide i-in t-the c-closet?!" Nurse Fiji shrugs. "If you want to cry in private, feel free to." I open the closet door, and close it. Nurse Fiji smiles. "Do you want me to leave?" I open the door again. {NOD} "Okay then. See you later--" {BANGING} Balloony storms in the office, so I close the door tighter. "Have you seen Balloon?" She shrugs. "No, I haven't. Anyways, I've got to attend a meeting. Bye Balloony!" I hear his footsteps. Hopefully he doesn't notice the closet. "Is he in here?!" PLEASE DON'T! {DOOR CREAKING} I hear my stomach churn with nervousness and anxiety. Balloony opens the door. "Balloon! THERE you are! Thank heavens you're safe and sound!" I try to curl up into a ball, but it didn't work. "Loon..why did you run away from me?!" {WHIMPERS} "Because..Because.." I burst into flaming tears once again. I just don't know what's up with me. "Why are you crying now?!" Balloony asks. I feel sick, brokenhearted, weak, defeated, and tired. "I JUST MISS MOM SO MUCH!" I wail. He wraps his arm around me. "I know how you feel. I miss Dad. He taught me how to arm wrestle, fight wild animals, and even use a bow and arrow!" I keep quiet. Balloony continues. "When I wake up in the morning, the FIRST things I see is the forest outside. It reminds me of him. But do you see me sad? No you do not.." I sniffle. "Balloony..?" "Yes?" I bury my face in my hands. "You..were right." He looks surprised. "Balloon..?!" "I TRULY AM A WUSS!" Balloony hugs me. "I know it's hard right now. But we'll make it work. Remember what Mom told you?!" I nod. "Be strong for me and Balloony.." I repeat. I still remember those words to this day. "Yeah, but..look at me! I'm supposed to be the strong, brave older brother. But I'm just A NOBODY!" He shakes his head. "You know that isn't true. I heard Mom say a quote she made up on your eighth birthday." Balloony just smiles and holds me even closer. "It's better to be strong in spirit and emotions rather than physically." I..remember that one too! Everything she has said I still remember! But..was it a good thing?! Balloony grabs a box of tissues, and wipes my face. "Dry those tears." I stare at the cold, hard floor. "I..can't. I can't do ANYTHING without my mother!!" I wrap my arms around him. "Aww..don't cry big brother. It's going to be okay.." He touches my forehead. "Balloon, you are WARM! I'll get the nurse." I nod. "Okay." {DASHING} Nurse Fiji checks my temperature. She gasps. "..One hundred and fifty.." I start to sweat. "Can I lay down on the bed?" Nurse Fiji nods. I try to reach it, but due to my height, it's no good. Balloony picks me up, and sets me gently on the bed. "Thanks Loony." He smiles at me. "No probs." Nurse Fiji takes out a clipboard, and a pen. "Balloon, care to tell me why you aren't feeling well?" I look away again. "I don't want to talk about it. It's VERY personal.." {WRITING} "I understand. Well, your temp is VERY high..so I'm sending you home to get some rest." The color drains from my face again. "Wh-what about Balloony? I can't stay at home alone!" He holds my hand. "Don't worry bro, I'm coming with you." {RUSTLE} "Okay, that wraps things up. Get better soon Balloon!" My head starts hurting. "I'll-I'll try..." Balloony waves at Nurse Fiji. "Bye Miss Fiji!" She waves back at him. "Goodbye Balloony!" As soon as we leave school, my temperature rises higher and higher. Tired from today's drama, and my heavy fever..I pass out cold. ''--------------------------------------------------------Hours Later'' What..happened?! Oh, I'm in my bed again. Thanks Balloony. He comes into my room. "Hi again. You better?" No, I've gotten even WORSE. My nose is congested, my headache turned into a MIGRAINE, and I feel dizzy. "--SNIFFLING-- No not really." Balloony gives me a bowl of soup. "It's chicken soup with broccoli. Just the way Mom made it for you!" I smile. "Thanks lil brother!" He laughs, and sits next to me. "No problem Balloon. You take care of ME, and it's my turn to take care of YOU. Aww, so sweet of him! {WHIRLING} "Your fan's on now to cool down your fever." Not gonna lie, I feel MUCH better than before. After I eat some chicken soup, I hand Balloony the empty bowl. "I'm full now. I'm tired. Good night Balloony." He gives me a quick hug, then turns off the lights. "Good night Loony." As I lay in bed, today's events ring bells in my head. What Balloony did for me today. And I'M supposed to be the OLDER one.. But..he's right. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself, and get my life back together again. But for now..my main goal isn't to stop crying about our parents. It's to feel better so I can become a better role model for Balloony..and myself.. Category:Blog posts